mafia au :airsoft date
by ningyobaka
Summary: cross posted on ao3


Mafia story airsoft date full

The pitch

"So, about a date of my choosing… Not sure if you guys would be up for it, and you can totally tell me no."

"Lance."

"If it's outside your comfort zone, no explanation needed"

"Lance."

"Or anything. You'd probably think it's childish anyway."

"Lance."

"You know it was a horr…"

"Lance!"

Lance ends his finger twiddling and shoots his head up to look at his boyfriend in the eye. Shiro's head just to the left of Keith's, in the booth behind them was bobbing with failed stifled laughter.

Keith sighed and pushed his bangs back while making eye contact with his nervous boyfriend. "Just spill it Lance. Give me a chance to at least hear it. I'm sure it's not that bad of an idea." He picked up his drink to sip while raising an expectant eyebrow at his date.

Lance took a deep breath with his eyes closed before placing both of his hands palms down on the table. Snapping his eyes open making intense eye contact upon opening. "there is a this huge multi field airsoft event coming up in three weeks that's been in the major planning stages for months and the groups finally got a contract and inspections and licenses for this one time major nothing like it event of the century! It's gonna be at the old refinery and empty ware houses at wharf 82. It's old enough that the new owners are doing to demo it, but not old enough to be condemned. There are a ton of new safety rules. But it's like in an industrial setting instead of a freaking farm field and woods and it's like 3 times the size of the biggest field in the area and like none of the players in the area are going to miss it. Maybe even some out of town teams. We can't miss it, Allura and I. it's the airsoft event of all events. It will be talked about for the ages and team blue has to be there in full! We will outfit you guys full gear the works we have all the best equipment its super safe, super fun maybe some bruises scrapes and tetanus, you both had our shots right? But you can't bring any real guns to the field, there will be video cameras and pictures and stuff but the rules require full face masks, no just goggles. So no one will see your faces and we don't have stay for the after party. You have to show your id and sign a waiver though. But you don't have to register on an official team, place will be crawling with free Lancers. We can even use code names or whatever so you don't have to use your real names. But it will be super fun, will you go? We are so gonna win and you guys would totally be a huge help, especially Shiro with his mad body guard skills. I know he'd so wreck it pleas?" Lance finished with some light panting and an eager bounce in his seat. Eyes shining with unshed happy tears, eyebrows high on his head.

Shiro had even turned in his seat to face behind him into the booth with his boss and Lance. Shiro eyes were wide at the level of energy and length of the speal Lance had laid out. Keith stared at his boyfriend as he had spilled his wishes and a smiled had crept onto his face wider and wider as Lance had continued and gotten more exuberant. "Airsoft huh?" Keith spoke.

"No! The airsoft event of the century!" Lance shouted raising both his hands above his head and his butt off the seat. "Haven't you been listening? It's gonna be like a post-apocalyptic wonderland of violence and carnage with team blue on top!" Lance ended by gripping the table and leaning across to his boyfriend. Smiling from ear to ear.

Keith laughed and pulled back Lances drink so the excited young adult wouldn't knock it over. "You are really into this huh." Keith said rolling his hand at the wrist at Lance. Lance began to lower back into his seat with his smiling lowering as much as his bottom onto the seat.

"Yeah it's kind of our thing. Sorry for bringing it up. Was a stupid idea." Lance said as he lowered his eyes. Bringing his hands to rest stiffly at his sides on the booth seat.

"It's not stupid at all Lance. You are really cute when you're excited. Stupidly cute." He offered Lance a reassuring smile. "So cute I definitely can't say no to you. It also sounds really fun the way you talk about it."

"Wait are you saying yes?!" Lance and Shiro both shouted Lance leaning across the table again.

"Of course I'm saying yes. Shiro how can you say no to that face?" Keith held a hand out gesturing to a doe eyed Lance. Eyes sparkling again with barely contained water works.

"For security reasons, I'm going to say this is a horrible idea. No offense Lance, it does sound like a lot of fun." Shiro sent for a placating hand towards Lance not wanting to hurt his feelings. "But this has security nightmare written all over it."

"Three weeks right Lance?" Keith asked ignoring Shiro.

"Uh yeah, it's in three weeks on Saturday." Lance said gaze flicking between Keith and Shiro as Shiro's face shifted from sympathy to annoyance.

"You have three weeks to figure out security details then Shiro. Do what you have to do to be prepared." Keith supplied his body guard smirking at the mans mumbled curses at him. "It'll be like a double date with Allura. That should motivate you enough."

"Oh my god I can't believe you said yes! Allura is gonna be so stoked! She totally wants to show up Shiro. And you are gonna get to meet all of our friends the full team is gonna show up for this!" Lance exclaimed holding his head in giddy anticipation.

Shiro pulled out a pen and paper from his coat pocket with a heavy and audible sigh. "Can I get these team mates of yours names? So we can run back grounds?"

"Yeah I can do that. There's 12 on team blue. I've got everyone's registrations, I can e-mail them to you or Keith would prob be easier than writing them all down. Plus it has everyone's pictures and their field names so you have an idea of who is who day of." Lance said finally moving back to his forgotten and cold dinner. "I can send you guys the sign ups and waivers too for those not registered with a team, so day of you just have to show your id at the event. And I'm paying your fees. This is my date." Lance pointed his fork at Keith for emphasis. "No arguing."

"Alright then." Keith smiled. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Uh, yeah, rules. They go over them ahead of time at orientation the event. Which is at 9am. But I can send those too you too. But rules that you need to know before you get there. Enclosed shoes are required. As are pants and long sleeved shirts. Plus the full face masks. Because of the potential of coming into contact with glass and metal at the event site. All guns must run under 200psi. Normally cameo is recommended for noobs, but this post-apocalyptic so like there will be a huge mix of practical and cosplay in everyone's gear. If you have any kind of padded clothes I'd recommend that. It's safe but some bruising and minor bleeding can happen. Rolo got his tooth shot out at one event. Hasn't gone without a full face mask since." Lance started rambling excitedly again as Shiro turned back in his seat to facing the door and other restaurant patrons. Trying to give his boss some semblance of privacy for their date.

Keith however couldn't take his eyes off his excited boyfriend smiling fondly at the young man as he beamed and moved his hands animatedly with his words. Hardly a bite making it to his quickly moving mouth Keith couldn't help but shake his head at him as he rambled along. He can't think of a time he's ever seen Lance this excited or animated since they started dating. Which was saying something as Lance was always far more animated than most people Keith interacted with on a daily basis. Keith slid out of his side of the booth and pushed Lance over to slide in next to him. "Give me that or we will be here all night." Keith took his fork and knife cutting up Lance's ice cold steak and feeding him bites of his dinner between breathes of his long winded descriptions of the event, past events and his team mates. The waitress came by several times to refilling their drinks and laughing at Lance's obvious nerd out.

After a while of silence from Keith after his food was gone and plates cleared, Lance started to get a bit self-conscious. Placing his failing hand behind his head rubbing sheepishly. "Sorry I'm probably boring you with my weirdness."

"Not at all Lance." Keith replied cupping Lances face gently. "I like seeing you like this. It's real. And you have such a fire behind your eyes when you get excited. It's really, really, hot actually." Keith shares pulling Lances face towards his own as the latter becomes a stuttering blushing mess, even after their lips were mashed together.

Pre-game

"Shiro we are not taking your car, or Keith's car or whoever the car actually belongs to, car, down town to this." Lance deadpanned. "We piss off the other players, they see us roll out in this pristine cadi they will light us up. We are not taking it."

"Lance its bullet proof. From real bullets. It will be fine for some punks with plastic toys." Shiro crossed his arms and stared down the young man in front of him. Lance returned the look with his hands on his hips.

"Lance, give it up its fine." Allura said pushing her roommate to break the staring contest. "The added party members aren't all going to fit in your jeep anyway, especially not with the gear we couldn't get loaded into Rolo's van last night."

"Fine but I'm gonna say I told you so." Lance said as he tossed his hands up in the air with a sigh.

Allura rolled her eyes at Lance before saddling up besides Shiro, linking her arm into his prosthetics. "Think you can help me load the gear from the jeep to your car?"

"Sure Allura. It's not a problem at all." Shiro gave a smile as he walked with her to Lance's jeep.

"Uh, fine I'll get the rest from the apartment. Keith come help or we will be late. Bring your friends up too." Lance shouted as he ran up the stairs to his and Allura's loft. Keith and Antok following Regris stayed with the car leaning on it chuckling.

"So we're friends now huh boss?" Antok elbowed Keith with a laugh as they made their way up the stairs after Lance. Keith rolled his eyes but returned Antok's smirk.

"Please ignore the mess. We trashed the place getting ready last night." Lance shouted from the kitchen gathering needed food rations into his and Alluras back packs. "If you see a black case grab it and go. I have to lock up still. Meet ya down in the car."

Keith looked around and grabbed a rolling black chest from the couch and motioned for Antok to grab the larger one propped up on the coffee table. They headed down Lance following a short ways behind carrying two back packs and a smaller case. He stopped only to lock up the apartment before rushing down the stairs. He hit outside just in time to catch Allura shout "shot gun!" and run to the front door of the SUV jumping in.

"Oh come on! That's not fair Lura!" Lance growled out tossing her back pack through the open window into her lap. She only giggled in return. "Feed him." Lance stated pointedly gesturing at Shiro, before climbing into the back of the SUV saddled up besides Keith in the middle row. Antok and Regris took up the back row. He placed the small case between his feet and pack in his lap before buckling up. Once he was settled he leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Drive Shiro before we are late!" Allura said firmly pointing wildly towards the windshield arm extended over the dash. Shiro didn't have to be told twice. Once they were moving Allura started to pull some waters and energy bars from her bag.

Lance cracked into his own pack as they made their way down town to the waterfront. He pulled out handful of energy bars. "Here, eat at least one now!" Lance said throwing an energy bar to Antok and Regris. He tossed another at Keith who easily caught his. "Gotta keep up the energy gonna be a long day people. Plax has lunch covered though." Lance quickly munched down 2 of his own energy bars before pulling out a monster from his bag to chase them down with. Keith grabbed his hand before he could get his lips could reach the can.

"Are you crazy? You're amped up enough already!" Keith barked out between bites of his energy bar, taking his at a normal humanly rate of consumption.

"Gotta keep it amped! So I can be at top alertness for this event mullet!" Lance gave Keith an impish grin. "Which is totally your field name today." Lance chuckled at the scowl his boyfriend gave him, Regris and Antok sharing in the laugh.

"You did not!" Keith shouted flinging his arms up at his boyfriend, drawing out another laugh from Lance before he took a chug of his monster.

"He did not Keith." Allura supplied seeing as Lance was going to allow the torment to continue. "You are red, Shiro you are black, Antok you will be Blade, and Regris you are Tails."

"I'm sharpshooter." Lance continued for Allura after he finished his monster. "and the lovely lady in the front is of course Princess."

Shiro chuckled. "Princess huh? Fitting."

"Aw look at Shiro trying to be smooth, he's learning so fast." Lance cooed.

Keith snorted trying to hold back his laughter. Regris and Antok didn't even bother trying. Shiro gave his best glare through the rear view mirror and failed miserably at intimidating anyone in the back of the SUV. His look tempered though as Allura placed a calming hand to his thigh.

"Ok, so hers I get, even mine and Shiros." Keith got out after his giggle fit. "Explain you three?" Keith gestured towards Lance and his employees in the back.

"That's easy." Lance started. "Tails cause I love sonic the hedgehog and the belt we have for Regris hold the boffer in the back and swings like a tail. And dude every time I've ever seen Antok he is playing with that oversized bowey knife. Like no offense man but that's some crocodile Dundee level shit there. And we just finished watch the blade movies last week." Lance turned to gestor back at Antok.

"No offense taken, I like all those movies." Antok replied with a shrug.

"And yours?" Keith asked again seeing as Lance's diarrhea of the mouth had ceased.

"Oh once you see him on the field you'll understand his. I assure you." Allura quipped from the front. "Lance's marksmanship is superb and unmatched by any other players we've faced."

"Ah, Lura, beautiful, you flatter me." Lance beamed hands cupped over his heart.

"I'm sure four of us here can give the kid a run for his money today." Regris quipped from the back.

Lance snorted. "Uh no sorry boys afraid today I'll be impressing you."

"You think you are that good do you?" Keith asked leaning across to give his boyfriend a light kiss.

"Uh, no. I know I am hot stuff." Lance grabbed Keith by his shirt collar and pulled him into a longer rougher kiss. Antok supplied gagging noises.

"Afraid for once, I must agree with Lance. I'm sure you will be eating those words." Allura started before downing the rest of her bottle water.

"What do you man for once?" Lance pouted, as the others laughed.

"Here Shiro announced as he pulled into the lot. "Where do we go ?"

"Look for the ugliest beat up van in the lot. Rolo and Nyma saved us a spot next to them." Allura said typing away on her phone before pointed at a van with a small crowd waving.

"Hey the guys all know not to take pics or anything of you guys, but once we leave the cars you should probably put your masks on. Place is crawling with news cams and a lot of guys have go pros." Lance said leaning towards the center of the vehicle. Making sure his boyfriend and his employees knew. Since his boyfriend seemed to have a phobia of his image ending up on social media.

"Noted" the four men quipped. Shiro pulled in to the spot next to the battered van Allura had gestured too.

Lance and Allura were the first out of the car. "Black pop the trunk!" Allura shouted from the back of the SUV. Shiro quickly obliged as he and the rest piled out to join the small crowd.

"Sharpshooter, Princess, your noobs better not be dead weight." Rolo barked out watching the men move around the car unloading the cases to bring them around to the back of Rolo's van. "Word is there are sponsors out here today."

"Rolo, chill man. At least they're eye candy." Blaytz quipped up, with a gestor at the group. "How did you two end up with such an entourage of fine man meat?"

"Easy, we don't call them man meat Blaytz." Allura laughed out. "Everyone this Blade, Tails, and my boyfriend Black, and Red…"

"Who is my fine as wine man meat." Lance interrupted with an arm thrown over Keith's shoulder and a Cheshire grin for Blaytz. Keith supplied an eye roll but leaned into his boyfriend's side at the jester. "And these guys will do great I swear. But this is for fun Rolo. Cut them some slack."

"We are all here to play, sponsors or not Rolo. We are doing just fine as it is." Plax added. Sitting on a case that was pulled from Rolo's van.

"Yeah, besides I'm just excited to meet this mysterious boyfriends of Lance and Lura. Was starting to think they was making it up, or he got real creative in the fantasy and it bleed into Allura." Nyma chimed in with a smile and a hand shake with Keith followed by Shiro

"Nope, we are real. I assure you." Keith responded with a smile.

"Well most of me is." Shiro added lifting up his prosthetic arm and pointing at it. Before returning the arm to his side.

"Omg, Princess please share this amazing catch." Blaytz interjected hands clasped in front of him as he leaned forward one leg out in front of Allura. She just pushed her palm against his forehead.

"And I thought Lance was bad." Antok whispered yelled to Regris who laughed.

"So let's go round here, since someone stopped half way." Luxia spoke up stepping forward. "I'm Queen, and we have Plax, Flora, Nyma, Rolo the crabby one, Blaytz the horn dog, so watch out, squirm and the quiet one in the back is Beezer. Welcome to team blue." She pointed at each member as she called their names and they gestured in return.

"We need to load up and go. They are releasing everyone from the main gate after orientation, if we want the base Beezer scoped out we need to be early." Squirm stated opening up a case and passing out blue masks and walkies with single ear buds out to each person. They all also had a charm dangling from the walkies. Once Keith and his crew had their masks they quickly put them on.

"Squirm haven't you heard of fashionably late before?" Lance chirped, opening his and Allura's case to remove his sniper rifle hanging it off his back with his back pack. Beezer passed out blue hand guns to everyone. Lance quickly sliding his into his waist holsters. Squirm just rolled his eyes.

"We want that base, so move it sharpshooter." Queen stated dryly. "Your noobs need to pick some weapons out too.

Everyone started opening up cases. Rolo stacking a few they were taking full. "Is that a fucking RPG?!" Antok/blade shouted eyes twinkling rushing forward like a child in a toy store to snatch up the blue rocket launcher.

"Yes, yes it is. Custom built by the excitable trio, and a friend of theirs." Squirm said with a chuckle.

"I don't think watching the machine print at the library counts as building. Nor loading the rounds." Lance/sharpshooter said dryly with a pointed look at Blaytz.

"Twelve hours a piece dude. That is helping. I almost got kicked out for my snoring being too loud." Blaytz defended.

"Guess the big guy is taking that one. Sharp shooter." Once Rolo had Lance's attention he tossed a case with a strap to him. "Carry his ammo till we get to the base."

"How many rounds do we have left?" Allura/princess asked as she loaded up with her gear.

"Only 5. The Olkari smashed the 3 we used against them last game. Haven't had time to go make more." Queen stated tersely.

"Look how happy he is, it's so cute." Florona/flora sing songed. Plaxum/Plax cooed at an Antok hugging the rocket launcher like a lost pet or favorite stuffed animal.

"How about you three any requests?" Nyma asked Keith, Shiro and Regris.

"Tails looks like a grenade kind of guy. Plax why don't you saddle him up and show him how they work." Queen motioned at the braided pigtail girl who was finished loading up and helping Beezer safely secure his cases to their dolly.

"I think I might do better with something compact." Shiro/black chirped up a hand to the back of his head and his prosthetic gesturing in front of him.

"Don't worry dear, I got you." Allura/princess pulled out an extra set of blue Uzis from her case before tossing the unneeded gear into the back of Rolos van with the other stuff being left. "One or two?"

"Bring both incase either way." Rolo suggested. Shiro took both looping the straps over his shoulders.

"That leaves you mullet, you ever even shot a gun before?" Lance asked Antok and Regris had turn their heads and fake coughs to try and stifle their laughter. Shiro gave both a pointed look.

"You brought a fucking cherry?!" Rolo shouted.

"And 3 professional bodyguards. It balances out." Lance shouted back.

"Lance, calm down. It's fine. I'll use whatever. You pick." Keith chimed in before the volume increased.

"Just give him one of the MP's. And let's go." Queen said with a hand to her head in frustration.

"Blade help Beezer with his gear. Black you grab that case. Blaytz you grab…"

"Got it." Blaytz replied case in hand.

"Tails you got those 2 small ones." Nyma said handing him the cases.

"Ladies on the food and water duty." Plax chirped up.

"Red and sharpshooter you guys are take the flag and run ahead to claim our base. The rest of us will catch up once we get on the field. Sound good? First up is orientation, goes over rules, game play and safety boring stuff. Then the fun will start." Flora informed for the noobies. As they head to the staging and sign in area.

DA RULES FOOLS

all participants must:

wear fully enclosed shoes

wear full length pants

wear long sleeve shirts.

wear a full face mask

No weapons are allowed to have an fps greater than 350 fps when exiting.

No projectile weapons may be used or fired on an opponent within 25ft.

Kills outside the med must be made with a boffer weapon. (Pistol whipping will get you escorted off site. don't do it please.)

All boffers must meet larping standards for use in combat. Foam must be at least 1.5" thick around the core.

If you are hit you must have your red band visible and return to the respawn point located on the map.

Please refrain from shooting the dead. On their way to the spawn point.

If you are dead you cannot attack. This is not a zombie game play.

Each team will also have one designated healer/medic. That will have 10 saves\revives.

Players must wear their revive band from tome of healing till game play is over.

All teams will launch from the main gate once on the field, you cannot leave without for fitting. You will not be allowed to return to the field.

Teams have 30 minutes to claim a base and set their flag before open play starts.

Flag must be left in position full each set.

Sets are two hours. At which time a buzzer will sound you will have 10 minutes to reset your flag after the second buzzer sounds flags cannot move till the next set.

Play does not have to cease during that time, but piss off people and they will prob give karma.

If your flag is captured and brought to another team's base your team is out. Please exit the field. After party starts early for you. byob.

Free lancers can claim flags and do not need to return them to a base. You can loot free lancers of their captured flags when they die. Team or player with the most flags at the end of game play is the winner.

Porta johns are safe zones

Please don't shoot the news people. Please.

Take your shots. Karma will be reaped on sore losers and cheaters.

Heaven help you respawn campers, we know you here.

tl:dr important recap

Shirt shoes pants mask

FPS 350 max

MED 25ft

pjs safe zone

Protect flag, steal flag

Karma comes for assholes.

Have fun out there.

Notable players and teams not the blue team.

Team war boys. Immortan Joe cosplayer leads. All crew is in white long sleeve shirts, black pants and combat boots. Masks are white, except for a silver spray across the mouth protection. Rowdy bunch, there to have a good time and play fair. flag white

Team rebels. Matt and Katie Holt play for this team. They go by Deadman and gremlin. Gremlin and Beezer are arch rivals, do to tech based fighting equipment. Katie has an automous drone named rover that is able to seek out enemy combatants and fire. Their team are regulars in the area. And has a friendly rivalry with team blue. flag color is orange

Freelancer. Dude dressed as mad max with only a shot gun and boffer weapon. Team blue loves him. And offer to team up or assist him when they run into him. Usually chant his name or fangirl\boy in general at him.

Team Olkari. fallout\apocalyptic chic shitlords. Brought in 2 electric go carts. Has a vendetta against team blue. Team members like to provoke other players and taunt. Campers at the respawn points are usually from team Olkari. Alliances are not usually made with this team as are most likely to betray\sellout or back stab. Lead by Oobos. Flag color is green.

Team Guns of Gomara. Team dresses as 1980s cartoon characters. like je-man, she-ra, Scooby-doo, thunder cats, rainbow brite, and a single member the size of a giant in both height and width in a care bear kigiru (Funshine bear) with a giant 2 handled machine gun (like hunks gun) and enjoys screaming care bear stare mother fuckers before laying down fire. This group has a sense of humor. Flag is yellow. They call dibs for Funshine.

Team bat-family. All dressed as different batman characters (so many robins) are well respected, cause who hates batman? Some ass always yells about them being out of character for using guns. Are semi regulars, so one member from team Olkari always carries a foam crowbar to antagonize and fight their Jason Todd. flag color black

Freelancer. Santa clause with an ak-47. He uses his Santa sack as his boffer. It is filled with foam blocks. Team blue tries to avoid engaging this player. When asked why, members claim they do not want to get on the naughty list.

Team mobsters. All dressed in suits and ties. No matter what the field is. Like to shout lines of mob/cartel\gangster movies, like Scarface and godfather. New recruits to team blue take a personal interest in this team. Flag color red.

Team militia. A local weekend warrior militia group thinking they will use the event as a training exercise. Thinking their training will give them a good edge over the other teams. it does not. They are the first team taken out. By the team food wars. flag is brown

Team food wars. Made up of the local career centers culinary program. Lead by depart head verpit sal. Everyone goes easy on this team till after the lunch cease fire. If you are nice to them they will feed you. They also bring the best food, and usually set up a solar grills. if a team takes them out before lunch that team will have the fire of vengeance rained down on them from most of the other regulars. flag is purple

Team coalition. Is a team made day of by free lancers who wanted to be on a team for team play advantages. Team most likely to have failed, to loose leadership, but will leave with the most new contacts. Flag color rainbow.

Team FOP. The local fraternal order of police's team, made up of those who enjoy playing and a few pressured to play for this single event as a publicity stunt of community building and good will for the news crews. Trying to counter some of the negative news stories running around the country of police brutality. They also think their training will give them an edge in the game. However they under estimate how much some players would really enjoy being able to interact with police with violence and not risk arrest. Flag color pink.


End file.
